


The Thirsty Bodyguards

by Kawaiiusagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal, Blow Jobs, Businessmen, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Escorts, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Older Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit sugar daddy, Sex for pay, Threesome, Yuuri sugar daddy, fuck boi, mafia, older Phichit, real world prejudice, rich and powerful, tycoons, younger Chris, younger Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, a rich and powerful business tycoon, hires a young Russian former escort as his bodyguard and secret lover.  What could possibly go wrong?Or:  A Bodyguard/Sugar Daddy Reverse AU





	The Thirsty Bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . here I am with another AU multichapter fic bc I'm weak ^^;; 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

"Have a seat."

 

Viktor gulped, nervously pulling a chair back from the massive desk and sinking into it.  He straightened his spine, sitting tall and proud, attempting to mask his fear.  He reached up to tuck a stray strand of his long silver hair behind his ear, a self conscious gesture. 

 

"I take it you've had time to look over my terms?"  The intimidating figure partially obscured in shadows seated before him inquired in a sure, commanding tone.

 

"Yes, sir," Viktor nodded once.  He didn't want to come across as too eager or too blasé, it was a fine line to walk. 

 

"And?" 

 

Viktor cleared his throat and took a deep, steadying breath.  "I believe I understand what would be expected of me sir."  He kept his eyes forward, cautiously trying to see the other man's face.

 

"Do you?"  The voice sharp, cutting into Viktor's confidence like a knife.

 

"Yes," he replied with false bravado.  "I understand that you are a very private person sir, that discretion is paramount."

 

The man hummed before leaning forward, his face becoming illuminated from a small lamp perched upon his desk.  His jet black hair was pushed back from his beautiful face, elegantly styled to perfection.  Blue half rimmed glasses were perched upon his dainty nose, framing his face.  He was as gorgeous as Chris had said.  "When we are alone, call me Yuuri," he purred, raking his bright caramel eyes down Viktor's body unashamedly.

 

. . .

 

-Last Week-

 

"I don't know Chris, it sounds exciting and all, but sorta dangerous."  Viktor glanced down at his coffee, deep in thought.  He had been bouncing between jobs and tired with the same old nine to five grind for a few years now.  At twenty two he was already burnt out and bored with his life. 

 

"Well mon chéri, I think you would be wonderful at it," Chris winked.  "After all I can personally attest to the fact that you are fantastic in bed and a scrappy little fighter to boot!"

 

Viktor snorted at that, he had met Chris under questionable circumstances to say the least.  Chris had been working as a bouncer at a popular nightclub in Russia when the woman Viktor had been escorting got in a cat fight with another woman.  Chris and Viktor had interceded, pulled the women apart, and punched a few men that wouldn't back off.  Chris kicked both women out of the club.  Viktor put his client in a cab and then went back inside to have a drink.  When Chris' shift ended he found Viktor, joined him for few drinks, and later joined him in his bed. 

 

"I haven't carried a gun for a few years though," Viktor maintained strict eye contact with his coffee, black, like his poor dead soul. 

 

"I know," Chris paused, "but I'm sure it will all come back to you."

 

"True," Viktor agreed reluctantly, spinning the warm cup in his hands. 

 

"And I've met the man, several times in fact, he is gorgeous!"  Chris cooed, batting his ridiculously long eye lashes when Viktor finally looked up from his coffee.  "You'll like him, I'm sure, I know I enjoyed him," he winked suggesting that his previous encounters with Mr. Katsuki may have been . . . informal . . .

 

"But I've," Viktor searched for the right words while nibbling his lower lip.  "I've never worked exclusively for someone before."

 

"It's not all bad," Chris grinned, taking a long sip of his mochaccino.  "My employer is an absolute delight," he smirked.

 

"How in the world did you get hired by the owner of Selfie Ready for this line of work?"  Viktor whispered.  He still remembers Chris calling him to gush about his new job as Phichit Chulanont's personal bodyguard several months ago.  Little did Viktor know that Chris' job description also included being the cosmetic and fashion visionary's on-call lover as well.  Now, Viktor was considering taking up a similar position for, undisputedly the most successful tycoon in all of Asia, Yuuri Katsuki of Katsuki Industries.

 

"We met at a bar here in Tokyo," Chris laughed heartedly.  "He was being hit on by a very handsy man that couldn't take a hint, I intervened.  From across the room I couldn't tell who the poor boy was, because he was wearing a hat and hiding his face.  It was only after I forcefully removed the drunken jerk from his presence that I finally realized who I had heroically defended.  We hit it off, hopped in bed that night, and the next day he offered me a unique job opportunity that I would've been a fool to pass up!"

 

"And now his business partner, _the_ Yuuri Katsuki, wants to have a bodyguard/fuckboy too?"  Viktor leaned in and asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to be overheard by the other patrons of the café.  Viktor sat back again, letting out a skeptical laugh, it all sounded too absurd to be real.

 

"Well they were friends before they were business partners, but yeah that's about the gist of it," Chris shrugged.  "Who are we mere mortals to question what the rich, wealthy, and powerful desire?"

 

"But your boss has one of the most recognizable faces in the world!"  Viktor shouted and turned to look around the café they were in.  Sure enough, a person at an adjacent table was looking at a magazine that had Phichit Chulanont's face plastered across the front.  "See?"  Viktor stuck his thumb back over his shoulder to demonstrate his point.  "The man that you and your boss are trying to get me to work for is a recluse, a rich and terrifyingly powerful recluse!"

 

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Yuuri just enjoys his privacy is all!"  A soft laugh accompanied the sudden statement. 

 

Viktor's eyes went wide in surprise when he heard the unmistakable voice of Phichit Chulanont coming from right behind him.  He almost dropped the coffee cup that was halfway to his lips.  Viktor shakily set the cup down and spun in his chair to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. 

 

"Hi there," Phichit flashed his camera ready, winning smile.  "You must be Viktor, Chrisy has told me all about you," he winked, smoothly sliding into the chair next to his employee. 

 

. . .

 

Viktor felt a shiver go down his spine under his potentially new boss' penetrating gaze.  "Yes sir, I mean Yuuri sir."

 

A deep chortle escaped Yuuri's perfect pink lips before he leaned back into his shadows.  A sudden click and flicker of flame came from the darkness around the magnate as he lit a cigar.  Viktor assumed it was hand rolled Cuban, clearly this man could afford the very best.  After a few puffs of fragrant smoke, Yuuri spoke, holding his lit cigar over an ashtray to his right.  "Viktor Nikiforov, age twenty two.  Born in St Petersburg, Russia, orphaned by age four.  Grew up between homes, mostly on the streets.  By sixteen you were serving as a low level enforcer for the Tambovskaya Bratva."  He paused to take a long drag from his cigar. 

 

Viktor shouldn't have been shocked to hear that the tycoon had done his homework, after all he was inviting Viktor into his life and into his bed, he owed it to himself to know what he was going to be paying for.  That didn't mean that Viktor enjoyed having to relive it all.

 

"During a territorial debate with the Solntsevskaya Bratva your _friend_ Sergi was killed.  Your brothers in the Bartva were not pleased with how deeply Sergi's death affected you.  No doubt they were unwilling to accept the fact that two of their own were lovers, and thus allowed you to leave their ranks quietly."  Yuuri flicked ash from the end of his cigar into the ashtray on his desk with a swish of his pinkie.  "Sorry for your loss," he muttered, cigar clenched between his teeth as he turned the page he was reading out of a manila file folder. 

 

"Thank you," Viktor whispered in response.  He was utterly surprised that Yuuri would be so thoughtful and compassionate.  Viktor had never been wealthy and always assumed that genuine emotions were one thing that the rich couldn't afford and seldom bothered with. 

 

"Don't mention it," Yuuri waved his cigar dismissively, returning it back to his mouth and inhaling.  "Moving on," he cleared his throat.  "After the Bratva you became an escort, quite a popular one by the looks of it," Yuuri hummed, shuffling papers.

 

"I was mostly just arm candy for attention starved aristocrats' wives sir," Viktor interjected.  Sure, he had slept with several clients, but the greater majority of the time he was merely a show piece, paraded from party to party by high class women, never men.  Russians didn't tend to look too kindly upon any sexuality that wasn't heterosexual.  Viktor slept with woman for money and men for fun, it was not his brightest hour. 

 

"I see," Yuuri was silent for a moment, making Viktor think that he was not supposed to interrupt the other man.  This thought made him silently begin to panic, the minute of silence between them stretching on for an eternity.  When Yuuri finally spoke again Viktor let out a quiet sigh of relief.  "Then once you had accumulated sufficient funds, you came here to Tokyo." 

 

It wasn't spoken as a question, but Viktor felt that Yuuri was looking for details regarding Viktor's motives for his impromptu move.  "I needed a change of scenery, I had a friend growing up that had taught me Japanese, so I thought why not start over there?"  It had truthfully been on a whim, a spontaneous decision to make a better life for himself.

 

"Your accent is truly atrocious," Yuuri snorted, "Russian and Kansai and some American in there too somehow!"  He sounded digested at the thought.  "We'll have to fix that."     

 

"Yes sir, sorry Yuuri sir," Viktor inclined his head respectfully for a moment and then looked back up. 

 

"Not to worry Mr. Nikiforov," Yuuri leaned forward again, placing his cigar upon the holder of his ashtray. 

 

"Viktor is fine sir," Viktor mumbled, momentarily mesmerized by the sparkle in Yuuri's eyes. 

 

"Viktor," Yuuri repeated his name as if tasting it on his tongue, savoring the feel of it.  The way Yuuri said his name made heat pool low in Viktor's stomach. 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor responded without thinking, unconsciously leaned forward slightly in his chair, as if being pulled in by Yuuri's obvious magnetism.

 

Yuuri lingered there, staring into Viktor's eyes, making the Russian's heart skip a beat in the process before he sank back into the shadows once more.  "You then took up a position at a Host club here in my city where you flourished for a few years.  That is until there was a lovers quarrel between you and two other employees resulting in all three of you being excused from employment there."  Yuuri clearly attempted to hold back a chuckle, but failed. 

 

Viktor wished he could see Yuuri's face to help him better understand this mysterious man.  "It was all a misunderstanding that got widely out of control," Viktor sighed. 

 

"I have no doubt," came Yuuri's calm response.  "After that you have shifted aimlessly from one dead-end job to the next," Yuuri concluded, placing the closed folder on his desk in front of him.

 

Yuuri wasn't wrong, barista, dog walker, and convenience store cashier to name a few.  If Viktor had been a ship, he would be listing, precariously close to sinking beneath the waves of a tumultuous and unforgiving sea.  "I just haven't found the right job yet."

 

"Oh?"  Yuuri got to his feet and strut to the front of his desk.  He came to lean against it directly in front of Viktor in what little space there was between the Russian's long legs and the mahogany goliath itself.  Yuuri placed both hands behind himself for support and looked down at Viktor with stern, scrutinizing eyes.

 

For the first time since this late night job interview had begun, Viktor was able to properly see the man.  He was wearing a clearly bespoke black with white pinstripes three piece suit.  It fit him like a glove, hugging his form like a second skin.  Under it Viktor could see a crisp white dress shirt and black tie with subtle white dots.  He was sure that if he looked down he would be able to see highly polished wingtips, most likely directly imported from Italy.  The phrase 'power suit' came to mind. 

 

Yuuri adjusted his cuff, continuing to stare down at Viktor.  "You understand that I will not tolerate the use of social media?"  Yuuri asked, voice oozing with calculated control.

 

"Yes sir," Viktor replied quickly, fighting fiercely to not be sucked in by those powerful chocolate eyes. 

 

"For obvious reasons, while under my employ, you will not engage in any sexual relations with others." 

 

Viktor had been warned about this from Chris, his boss Phichit had made him agree to a similar condition for employment.  Viktor didn't think that it would pose any issues, he had had a lack luster love life as of late.  At least now he would be contractually obligated to have some sex, he dearly hoped his previous six plus months of celibacy hadn't made him too rusty in that department though.  "Not a problem sir."

 

"Unless alone and behind closed doors, you are merely my personal bodyguard, nothing more.  Understand?"  Yuuri's tone was cold now, none of its previous warmth remained. 

 

"Yes sir," Viktor inclined his head slightly. 

 

"I had documents sent to you several days ago," Yuuri's voice remained businesslike, "do you have them with you?"

 

"Oh!"  Viktor reached into the breast pocket of his suit coat and retrieved the papers in question.  "I'm sorry, here they are sir," he handed them over to Yuuri, purposely allowing their hands to brush together slightly. 

 

"Thank you," Yuuri didn't appear to be phased as he unfolded the papers and began to peruse their contents.  Viktor thought that given the subject matter, the venerable business tycoon held quite a well practiced neutral expression.  Viktor doubted that he would be capable of the same.  Enclosed, Yuuri would find a current bill of clean health from Yuuri's private doctor, a cleared drug test, an approximate list of everyone Viktor had slept with in the past three years, and a sexual preferences questionnaire.  The last item Viktor had to get good and drunk in order to complete.  Apparently the young business tycoon was quite adventurous in the bedroom, the thought of which made Viktor hot under the collar and other places now that he had gotten a good look at the other man.  Viktor very much liked what he saw. 

 

"This all looks to be in order," the side of Yuuri's mouth quirking slightly as he sat the papers down atop the folder behind him without turning around.  He appraised Viktor visually, running his gaze from the crown of his head to the soles of his shoes.  When they once again met Viktor's crystal blue eyes, he smirked.  "You must have some questions for me now Viktor," he purred out pushing up his glasses. 

 

. . .                 

 

 -Several Weeks Ago-      

        

"Phiiiii!"  Yuuri whined, chugging his umpteenth cup of sake.  "I'm sooooo horny!"  He slammed his head down onto the low table in front of him with a pathetic huff.

 

Phichit grinned ear to ear, he knew how fortunate he was that Yuuri Katsuki felt comfortable enough with him to just be himself, something few had the absolute pleasure to witness.  "Yuu we already tried banging it out years ago, remember?"  Phichit rubbed Yuuri's back consolingly.  "We couldn’t manage to get very far because we couldn't stop laughing," Phichit smiled fondly at the memory of their _almost_ time some seven years ago. 

 

"I knoooooow," Yuuri cried into the wooden surface.  "But I'm afraid my poor dick will wither away and die from neglect," he sobbed, blindly reaching for more alcohol.

 

"Aww, my poor baby," Phichit cooed, rubbing Yuuri's hair.  Just then, he had a thought, a crazy wonderful thought.  He slyly pulled out his phone and quickly shot off a text to his dear, sweet bodyguard lover boy.  Mere moments later there was a knock on the door. 

 

Yuuri stiffened, wiped his face, sat up straight, brushed his hair back, and schooled his expression.  "Enter," Yuuri replied in the sure, authoritative tone he was known for.

 

"Pardon the intrusion, but I was summoned," Chris winked towards Phichit after he let himself in and closed the door behind him. 

 

Yuuri turned to his best friend with a bewildered face.  "Huh?"  He asked intelligently.

 

"Yuuri, have you ever thought about getting your very own Chrisy?"  Phichit smirked, wiggling his finger towards the obscenely handsome blonde haired man in his employ.  Chris practically leapt across the room, sunk down next to Phichit, and snaked his arms around the tanned man's slim waist.  He proceeded to nuzzle into Phichit's neck, earning him a few giggles in return. 

 

Yuuri had a feeling that Phichit's handsome new personal bodyguard was more than an employee, but he hadn't called his friend out on it.  Now all bets were off.  "What do you mean?" 

 

"Chrisy," Phichit placed a quick kiss to Chris' blonde and dark brown undercut hair.  "Do you mind if I explain our relationship to my best friend?" 

 

Chris looked up to examine Yuuri, biting his lower lip and shooting Yuuri some smoldering bedroom eyes.  "I don't mind petit chou," he purred, continuing to rub his scruffy face against Phichit's smooth neck. 

 

Phichit pushed the big lug off himself with a smile.  "Sit there a be a good boy then for a minute," he pointed at Chris with a playful scowl.

 

"Yes sir," Chris grinned, pouring himself of drink.

 

"Phi?"  Yuuri asked, switching between glaring at his friend and staring at his friend's bodyguard who was now drinking his terribly expensive alcohol. 

 

"So Yuuri people like us don't have the luxury of waltzing into a bar, chatting up a cute boy, and walking out arm in arm," Phichit began, taking another sip of his drink. 

 

"That would create quite a scandal, not to mention the possible business impacts," Yuuri agreed easily. 

 

"Exactly.  Even though that is how I first met my Chrisy."  He smirked and then continued.  "We are leaders, powerful and untouchable, blah blah blah," Phichit rolled his eyes.  "We are meant to settle down with the daughter of some influential man and make new little minions hell bent on following in our glorious footsteps," Phichit used exaggerated, sweeping hand gestures to make his point.  

 

"Typically, yes," Yuuri frowned.

 

"Well fuck that noise my friend!"  Phichit slammed his cup down, nearly cracking the priceless china in two.  "That's fine for some people and good for them, but it's plain ridiculous to assume that's what we all want!"

 

"I agree Phi, but sadly the greater majority of the world does not," Yuuri sighed.  It was the same old problem, Yuuri and Phichit were gay.  They were gay billionaire business moguls and in the business world, that frowned upon.  For some reason it was seen as a sign of weakness or a character flaw.  As a result, Yuuri and Phichit had kept their gayness a closely guarded secret for years.  Thus Yuuri's current dilemma.

 

"Well we have needs Yuuri!  Needs that have to be fulfilled!  For the good of ourselves and the good of our companies," Phichit had a manic shine in his dark eyes as he stood and placed one foot on the table, clenching a fist in the air.  "Sometimes we all just need to have or give a good old fashion dicking damn it!"  He declared, puffing out his chest.

 

Chris grinned and began to clap.  "Preach!"  He threw his hands up as if he were in a church, having a truly spiritual moment. 

 

"Ok Phichit, ok," Yuuri reached up and pulled Phichit back down from on high.

 

"Yuuri you have declared on more than one occasion that I am in fact a genius, well my friend be prepared to say those lovely little words to me once more," Phichit grinned wickedly, scooting closer to Chris.  He pulled the blonde man by the collar and smashed their lips together.  Yuuri had to admit to himself that he was jealous, especially when he heard Chris groan and wrap his hand up around the back of Phichit's head, pulling him closer still.  Phichit ended the spur of the moment make out session, wiped his lips, and smiled at Yuuri.  "Chris is my personal bodyguard and built in lover," he announced suddenly and plainly as if he had simply kadopted yet another hamster. 

 

"What?!"  Yuuri shouted, unable to hold back his shock.  "You're . . . you're paying him to have sex with you?"  He whispered the last part as if there was some minute chance that Chris, who was sitting just to his left, wouldn't hear him. 

 

"Well technically I'm paying him to be my bodyguard _and_ have sex with me," Phichit chuckled, trailing his right hand over Chris' left thigh.  "It's the answer to all our problems Yuuri.  Safe, causal, discreet sex!" 

 

Yuuri's brain had come to a grinding halt.  He had just found out that not only was his best friend and business partner paying for sex, he actually kept the man on his damn payroll.  Still, Yuuri had to admit to himself that he could see the genius of it all.  Chris had a valid reason to be near Phichit at all times, he provided actual security both publicly and . . . privately.  "You don't umm. . . mind?"  Yuuri asked Chris, he couldn't help himself, he had to hear from the man personally about this whole thing. 

 

"Not at all," Chris smiled.  "Phichit has given me a job, put a roof over my head, food in my belly, and treats me very well.  We have great chemistry and are both quite happy with the arrangement," Chris turned to place a soft, chaste kiss to Phichit's cheek.     

 

"So yeah I'm kinda his boss and sugar daddy all rolled into one," Phichit laughed, squeezing his hand over Chris' strong thigh.  "Isn't that right Chrisy?"  Phichit purred, licking his lips. 

 

"Yup!"  He chirped happily.  "Oooo, do you want me to start calling you daddy?"  Chris gave as good as he got with seductive looks. 

 

"Hmm," Phichit tilted his head to the side, tapping his chin in mock contemplation, allowing Chris to see the tan column of his throat, "we'll talk about that later, privately."

 

"Can't wait," Chris reached out and took Phichit's hand to place a kiss to the back of it. 

 

Their easy intimacy, causal touches, and obvious physical attraction was making Yuuri hot all over.  He wanted that.  He wanted an attractive man's hands on him, lips on him, among other things on or in him.  He unconsciously licked his lips as he stared. 

 

"Oh Chrisy, I think we have aroused poor Yuuri," Phichit grimaced upon seeing how wide Yuuri's pupils had become.  It hadn’t been his intention, it's just that when he and Chris were behind closed doors things . . . happened.  Phichit couldn't help it, he was only a man!  And Chris was a vision, just begging to be ravished or to ravish him, Phichit didn't have a preference.  Neither did Chris. 

 

Chris smirked and leaned over to whisper into Phichit's ear.  Phichit giggled and nodded his head in affirmation to whatever was said.  Chris bit his lower lip and began crawling towards Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri looked from Phichit's wicked little grin to Chris' positively predatory stare.  "What's going on?"  He asked breathily.  Chris' proximity and clear sex appeal was having quite the affect on Yuuri's pants. 

 

"Chrisy asked if I minded him showing you some love Yuuri," Phichit leaned back against a pillow on the ground and got comfortable.   

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide when he felt a big, strong hand caress his knee.

 

"You know you are terribly cute," Chris groaned out, rubbing circles across Yuuri's inner thigh with his thumb.  "And my god your thighs could kill a man," Chris visibly swooned when he tightened his grip around Yuuri's thigh.

 

"I don't usually do-"

 

"Shh," Chris cut off Yuuri's protest with a finger against his lips, dragging it down over Yuuri's plump lower lip.  "We’re not going to have sex mon chéri, just a little fun, relive some built up tension," Chris' hand ran across Yuuri's tented trousers, earning him a wonderful, guttural groan.

 

Yuuri's heart raced, he was falling fast to his baser desires.  "Fuck," he panted, eyes lidded, staring at Chris' full, pouting lips.  Chris leaned in, closing those last few inches and capturing Yuuri's lips.  Yuuri only hesitated for a minute before he growled and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck.  It had been far too long since he had felt the warm embrace of another. 

 

Chris trailed his hand down, expertly unzipping and unbuttoning Yuuri's strained pants.  He allowed Yuuri to take the lead, relenting as Yuuri's tongue began to fuck in and out of his mouth sloppily, filthy.  In the blink of an eye Chris was holding Yuuri's throbbing cock in his eager hand.  He was elated when Yuuri pulled back to moan across his lips. 

 

"Chris, fuck," Yuuri panted, as Chris ran the pad of his thumb over Yuuri's moist slit. 

 

"Oh that is so hot!"  Phichit moaned from his pillows, palming himself as he watched.

 

Spurred on by his boss' praise, Chris leaned his head down to lick the tip of Yuuri's cock.  Yuuri's hands went straight into Chris' hair, nails scraping his scalp almost painfully.  Chris groaned and plunged down Yuuri's quivering shaft in earnest. 

 

Yuuri's head fell back as he grunted out in pleasure from Chris' talented tongue and hot mouth.  He could feel the head of his cock pushing against the back of Chris' throat as the man swallowed every single of inch of him down.  "Oh yeah, just like that," Yuuri panted and groaned. "That feels incredible!"

 

Phichit watched as his lover pleasured his best friend with rapt joy.  He reveled in all the slick sounds and filthy talk.  His pants had become far too tight for his liking, so he pulled them off.  He kept his boxers on, but had dragged his own cock out and was stroking it in time with each bob of Chris' head.        

 

Yuuri had only had his hand to keep him company for the longest time, that plus all the sake in his stomach, and he knew he wouldn't last long.  Chris was a vision, bobbing up and down on Yuuri's cock, moaning around his shaft, sending vibrations to Yuuri's very core.  After an embarrassingly short amount of time, Yuuri could feel himself getting close.  "Fuck Chris," he whimpered, "I'm . . . ahhh!" 

 

Chris welcomed Yuuri's cum as it coated his throat, hot and thick.  He swallowed it all and waited for the man to come down from his high.  "How was that?"  Chris asked, licking his lips and leveling Yuuri with a heated gaze. 

 

Yuuri's head was spinning and his cock was still twitching when Chris spoke.  "So," Yuuri was breathless, "so fucking good."  His eyes rolled back in his head to just concentrate on the fading euphoria. 

 

"Excellent, I aim to please," Chris smiled devilishly and leaned in to kiss Yuuri's cheek.  He was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri turned his head and crashed their lips together to taste himself in Chris' mouth. 

 

"Uhn, Chrisy," Phichit moaned from behind them, he too was getting close as he continued to jerk himself off. 

 

Chris turned to stare at his boss, almost whimpering from the lovely sight of Phichit nearly wrecked from watching his performance with Yuuri.  He found it so damn hot.  "Duty calls," Chris kissed Yuuri one last time and then crawled over to Phichit like a lioness hunting her prey.  He rolled his shoulders and wiggled his ass as he approached. 

 

"Kiss me you fool," Phichit grunted as he gazed at Chris through his heavily lidded eyes. 

 

"Your wish is my command," was Chris' witty reply before he claimed Phichit's shaking lips in a brutally harsh kiss.  He nipped and sucked and licked until Phichit was breathless.   

 

Phichit could taste the slight remnants of Yuuri in Chris' mouth, but he found that he loved it for some reason.  He also loved when Chris wrapped his hands over Phichit's and helped to stroke him to completion.  Phichit's eyes had fallen shut until Chris wrapped his beautiful lips around him.  That was it, a few strokes later and Phichit was spilling into Chris' mouth, just as Yuuri had done.

 

Chris swallowed his second helping of cum for the evening and then sat back up.  What he saw almost made his heart explode.  Both Yuuri and Phichit were crawling towards him, lustful gazes on them both.  "Wait a minute darlings, let old Chris catch his breath," he held his hands out to either side, one aimed to stop Yuuri, the other to stop Phichit.  Neither hand was successful.  Before he knew it, his clothes were being ripped off by the pair and he could feel two sets of warm hands exploring his body.  "Boys boys, so naughty," he chastised them with nothing but heat behind his words.

 

Yuuri and Phichit felt it was only fair to return the favor.

 

. . .

 

Viktor didn't know what to say, he had momentarily forgotten how to form words with his mouth.  Those intense brown eyes were staring a hole right through him, pinning him in place.  He could hardly think, let alone string words together to ask Yuuri something.  After an uncomfortably long pause, Yuuri took pity on him. 

 

"Really now Viktor," Yuuri hummed, running a hand through his immaculate hair, effectively ruin it.  He relaxed his rigid posture, not much, but Viktor picked up on it instantly.  "There's nothing that you want to clarify?  You have no further questions regarding this position?" 

 

Viktor mentally told his heart to calm down so he could hear himself think.  He had a number of questions, but one stuck out above the rest.  When he had met with Mr. Chulanont, he hadn't had to the guts to ask, but now seemed like the right time.  "Why?"

 

"Ah," Yuuri reached up and took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes briefly and then placed the frames back on.  "That is the big question isn't it?"  He exhaled a laugh through his nose and then locked his eyes with Viktor's.  "I believe my dear friend Phichit summed it up best, for safe, causal, discreet sex.  I'm a very busy man, I have zero time to waste on unnecessary drama and courtship.  I'm also a public figure, I'm a brand name, when people buy my goods, they are buying the Katsuki name, my name.  As such my name must remain . . . untarnished by scandal."

 

Viktor could read between the lines, Japan wasn't the only country with an unfavorable opinion on certain sexualities.  Yuuri had to be careful who he kept company with, his business' security depended on it.  Viktor didn't think that it was fair, but the world seldom was.  "I see," Viktor nodded, "thank you for explaining sir."

 

"Yuuri," the tycoon corrected. 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor amended with a small smile. 

 

"Viktor, I've never done this before and I assume that you've never had an  . . . exclusive client before, correct?"  Yuuri tilted his head while he looked down at Viktor in front of him. 

 

"No, I haven't," Viktor chuckled.  He liked that Yuuri's entire demeanor was becoming more open, more relaxed, with each passing minute.  He could see some of the stern, cold, businessman façade melting away to reveal another side of the man.  And then something that Viktor was very surprised to see, vulnerability.  It was endearing.

 

"From a logistical standpoint, it would make sense for you to take up residence here at my estate," Yuuri shifted as if he was uncertain.  "Would you be amenable to that?"

 

"I'm on a month to month lease at my apartment, so that wouldn't be a problem," Viktor nodded.  The idea of living under the same roof hadn't even crossed his mind.  Then it clicked, logically for both of his 'jobs' it would be best for him to be close.  He could see that he would have to pay careful attention to Yuuri's word choices going forward so that he didn't miss any double meanings.

 

"Excellent," Yuuri played with his shirt cuff, Viktor assumed it may be one of the man's nervous twitches.  He vowed to uncover them all.  "As the offer stated, this is a trial position.  As such, I will finance the extension of your lease until such time as the position becomes permanent or is terminated." 

 

Viktor grinned as his mind supplied him with a cute, timid voice for Yuuri, which would serve as a Yuuri translator for the foreseeable future. _I'll make sure you have a place to go back to incase this doesn't work out._   He had to suppress a giggle and a coo at the thought of little Yuuri.  It was an excellent way to cope with cutting through Yuuri's long sentences and his habit of talking around the subject.  "Thank you Yuuri," he replied coolly, mentally patting himself on the back.

 

"It's no trouble," Yuuri evaded.  "I purpose that we take this slowly, work out a mutually agreed upon timetable.  That way we can ensure absolute privacy and the knowledge that we will no be interrupted."

 

"You're the boss," Viktor demurred, crossing his legs.  He loved that Yuuri followed his every move with those sharp eyes.  The world may watch Yuuri Katsuki, but now Yuuri Katsuki was watching Viktor, intensely.

 

Viktor preened as Yuuri gulped, his lovely Adam's apple bobbing, his lips parting slightly afterwards.  "Well then, since you have already signed the legal documents from my attorneys, your background and tests have all checked out, and I approve, welcome to Katsuki Industries, Viktor."  Yuuri smiled and extended his hand.

 

. . .         

 

 

 

**Horndog**

Today 1:44 AM

 

 

fuck Chris!

 

**not now Viktor darling, I'm too tired**

 

he's so beautiful ;_;

 

**oh? and how is Yuuri this fine evening chéri?**

 

so sexy

 

**do tell . . . have you seen all of him?  I'm dying to know**

 

no -.-;;; not yet

 

but I can't wait!

 

**alas, I have only had the pleasure of seeing his pretty cock myself**

**I'm sure his ass will be positively delectable**

 

**Phi's certainly is ^^**

I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I am actually jealous of you rn

 

**oh how wonderful, a true first for us mon chéri**

 

had to happen eventually

 

**true**

 

Chris?

 

**hmm?**

 

what if . . . what if I'm starting to feel things for him?

 

which is crazy right?

 

I mean we just met!  

 

And now he's my boss!

 

**I know you are terribly romantic Viktor, which is one of your more endearing traits btw.  But chéri, this is business, a job, don't forget that.  I'm sure Yuuri won't.**

 

You're right -.-;;;

**get some rest, you're no good to him tired**

 

thanks Chris

 

**anytime darling, sweet dreams <3**

 

you too!  night <3 

 

. . .

 

**Phi**

Today 1:44 AM

 

fuck Phi!

 

**I'm already in bed Yuuri, perhaps tomorrow lol**

 

no, not  . . . . I just met with Viktor!

 

**oh?  deets!**

 

he's so fucking sexy!

 

**I knew you would like him the moment I saw him!  Totally your type ^.~**

 

what am I gonna do?

 

**him?**

 

no!  I mean . . . arhhg

 

**lol sorry Yuuri, sometimes you're too easy =P**

 

-.-;; Phi

**ok ok.  what's the problem?  He's young, hot, and has taken the job, right?**

 

yeah

 

**Yuuri**

 

huh?

 

**fuck him!**

 

Phichit!

 

**that's part of the reason you hired him sweetie ^^**

 

I know but . . . what if I kinda . .  you know. . . like him a little?

**O.o;; as in feeling things for him, like him?**

 

yeah?

 

**Yuuri, it's a job to him.  You're his client.  Business baby, business.**

 

you're right -.-

 

**of course I am, I'm always right!  now go to sleep you wierdo =P**

 

 

thanks Phi, love ya, night

 

**love ya too Yuuri Poo, night!**

 

. . .

 

Phichit snorted and set his phone back down on his nightstand.  Just then a pair of muscled arms wrapped around his core and tugged him back into a well toned chest.

 

"Was that Yuuri?"  Chris chuckled, nuzzling his face into Phichit's soft dark hair.

 

"Yeah," Phichit giggled and shimmied his ass back against Chris' crotch.  "Was that Viktor?"

 

"Yup," Chris nodded, pushing his hips up to meet Phichit's movements. 

 

"So is Viktor as smitten as poor Yuuri already is?"  Phichit hummed, reaching a hand back to grab a hold of Chris' rapidly stiffening cock. 

 

"Yup," Chris grunted as Phichit's nimble fingers circled around his growing length.

 

Phichit smirked at that.  He was happy for Yuuri, his friend worked harder than anyone that he knew.  "Good, Yuuri Poo deserves some lovin."  He bit his lower lip as he felt Chris' dick surge to full size in his hand.  He pushed his own sweatpants down and guided Chris' cock to rub between his ass cheeks.

 

"So does Viktor," Chris groaned out hotly over the shell of Phichit's ear.  He let his hands travel South to clasp a hold of Phichit's bony, narrow hips.  He tugged the smaller man back forcefully and began to rut up into him, allow his cock to slide deliciously back and forth between Phichit's perfect cheeks, skimming over Phichit's hole.

 

"Fuck me Chrisy, now!"  Phichit moaned as Chris' cock purposefully caught the rim of his hole. 

 

"With pleasure, daddy," Chris cooed.  With one, forceful thrust, Chris did as his daddy commanded.   

 

.......................................................................................................................

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~
> 
> I don't know what I'd do without my [sis](https://iheartkpopstuff.tumblr.com/) thank you for all your support ^^
> 
> and thank you to my friends [Liz](http://shexhulk92-blog.tumblr.com/) and [Sarah](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/), credit for the title of this fic goes to Sarah ^.~ thanks babe!
> 
> Come check out my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)


End file.
